


You Are Alive Inside Me

by Laurrrens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burns, Licking, M/M, Making Out, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurrrens/pseuds/Laurrrens
Summary: Please read the damn tags.I ain't about to deal with bullshit just because of a fanfic.





	You Are Alive Inside Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the damn tags.  
> I ain't about to deal with bullshit just because of a fanfic.

One late night John and Alexander were making out on their bed. They were both having the best of time until Laurens felt something hard poking his thigh. Laurens pulled away and looked at Hamilton. Alexander looked at John confused, “Why did you stop?” He asked. John didn't answered he only looked at Alex with a smirk on his face. Laurens suddenly started licking Hamilton's cheek. Alexander softly moans at the sensation of John’s tongue on his cheek. John then stopped and looked at Alex blushing. Hamilton looked at Laurens confused while he licks his lips. “You'll make a great meal tonight” Laurens spoke. “Meal?” Hamilton looked at Laurens like he was crazy. He didn't understand what John meant by ‘meal’. Then it hit him. Alexander felt his heart sink when he finally understood what John meant. He then looked down at John who was smiling at Alex with hunger in his eyes.  
Hamilton was suddenly pinned down on the bed by Laurens. Hamilton struggled to get free, he knew he did not want to become a meal even if it's for his own boyfriend. “Let me go!” Alexander yelled. “No, I will not. I want you as a meal. I want to be filled by you!” Laurens responded. “Fucking stop!” Hamilton hissed as he struggled to get out of Laurens’ grip. John leaned in to kiss Alex on the lips so he can be quite for a minute. He grabs Alexander’s face and licks it again. “God, you taste amazing. I can't wait until I devour you,” John smirked as he saw Alex’s face go red as he was turned on by what he said. Hamilton then grabs Laurens’ face kissing him. Laurens then goes down where Hamilton's legs are and puts them together. He opens his mouth wide and slides Alexander’s legs inside his warm mouth making Alex moan. Alex then realizes how John isn't gagging by having his legs down his throat. Those times where Hamilton shoves his long thick dick in Laurens’ mouth really did pay off. John then starts again, swallowing Alex’s legs until he reaches his thighs. Hamilton lets out a loud moan as he feels Laurens’ wet tongue get near his cock. John starts to swallow again. Hamilton can see Laurens’ stomach getting better while he swallows him. John reaches to Alex’s chest and stops for a minute. Alexander starts to heavily breathe, he feels John’s warm and wet threat making him gasps. Laurens closed his eyes and continued to swallow what was left of Hamilton. John raised his arms, placing them on Alexander's head and pushed him down his throat.  
As he successfully swallowed his lover he closes his mouth and licks lips, knowing that he was finally able to eat his beloved boyfriend. John pats his stomach as he feels Alex squirming around making him moan. Laurens blushed when he saw his large stomach.  
“Umm, Laurens I think you should get me out of here. I mean I don't think you want a dead boyfriend don't you?” Hamilton nervously said. “I'll try throw you up alright?” Laurens responded licking his lips. John then got on all fours and opened his mouth as wide as he could. He then started to cough trying to throw up his boyfriend. John gags as he throws up Alexander. Alex is finally out but is covered in John’s stomach acid and other substance with slight burns, Alexander is still blushing as he lays there on the bed covered in John’s substance. “Did you enjoy your time?” Laurens said seductively. Hamilton nods his head as he looks up at Laurens. “I'm glad you liked it,” John replies laying next to Alexander and kissing him not caring about getting his lips full of gooey substance.


End file.
